


i feel more helpless than i have in years

by kmwrites



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charlotte helps Mendel and is a doctor, Cordelia has a well known Youtube channel and she writes cookbooks, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marvin Whizzer and Trina are famous actors, Mendel makes documentaries about mental health and is a therapist, film/TV star AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmwrites/pseuds/kmwrites
Summary: ‘I’m leaving,’ Marvin said again, turning around and marching down the hallway.‘When will you be back?’ Trina called after him, ‘should I wait up?’Marvin did not reply, but somehow, the silence said more than any verbal reply would have.==Trina and Marvin are a famous TV 'power couple'- but when Marvin cheats on Trina with his co-star, Whizzer Brown, the façade falls apart.





	1. Trina, darling

Trina ran a hand over her hair. Felt the soft waves tickle her cheeks. Heard Jason in his room, pushing furniture around. She leaned forward slightly, peering at the light pink blush across her cheeks, the dark lipstick- she looked down at her dress, stylish and slightly old fashioned, and her bare legs, freshly shaven and tan. She stepped into her heels, fastening the straps across her feet and walking out onto the landing, leaning against the banister and tipping her head back, smiling. She felt the muscles of her face stretch around the fake grin and raised her hand to her face, running it across her teeth, feeling the perfect straightness of them, and tapped the bump towards the bottom of her nose.

‘Jason,’ she called, ‘have you finished your homework?’

There was silence for a second, and then, ‘yes.’

‘All of it, even your maths?’

‘I said yes, mother!’

Trina smoothed her dress again, her fingers twitching, and smiled tightly. ‘Okay, darling.’

She heard Jason grumble and sighed, walking slowly down the stairs, dragging her hand against the wall. She heard voices coming from the den, a low conversation interrupted every so often by laughter- she smiled to herself, this time genuinely, and strolled through into the kitchen, grabbing a half empty bottle of wine from the fridge and three glasses.

‘Marvin, you didn’t tell me Whizzer was visiting,’ she called out as she poured the wine and carried two in one hand as she walked to the den, ‘it’s lovely to see hi-’ she stopped as she pushed open the door to the den. ‘Oh, my,’ the words slipped out of her mouth before she could process the scene before her- Marvin, with his lips pressed to Whizzer’s (leaning up slightly on his toes) his hands grabbing at Whizzer’s ass. They shot apart as though someone had lit a flame between them and Marvin turned red.

‘Trina,’ Marvin stuttered. Trina held out her hand, silencing him, and turned to Whizzer.

‘Get out of my house,’ she said steadily, ‘now.’

In an uncharacteristic spell of obedience Whizzer grabbed his bag and rushed past Marvin and Trina. A few seconds later the front door slammed close. ‘Trina, darling,’ Marvin began, and Trina lowered her head, burying her face in her hands. Marvin took a deep breath.

‘Why?’ she croaked, ‘why- you aren’t gay, you can’t be gay! Marvin, we are in the public eye, you can’t be gay!’

‘I think I am,’ Marvin said, ‘okay?’

‘So what, we go to family therapy, we talk this out.’

‘Trina!’

‘No!’ Trina cried, ‘no, don’t say it, we cannot split up. We can’t.’

‘I don’t know what to say to you, Trina,’ Marvin cried, his hands clenching into fists, ‘I don’t know what this is, all that I know is that Whizzer-’

‘Whizzer what?’ Trina felt herself growing hysteric, ‘Marvin. Please. I’m begging you.’ She felt her arms drop to her side, the fight leaving her, ‘please stay. It would be so much better for Jason, for our reputation.’

‘What would we better for us is if I leave,’ Marvin said, ‘getting a divorce would be better for you- and you want me to stay? Why?’

‘You can hold him,’ Trina said, avoiding the question, ‘but hold me too. We won’t talk about this.’

‘We have to.’

‘No,’ Trina snapped, ‘this isn’t a debate, Marvin. I won’t mention this, and neither will you- don’t mention it to me, or our friends, or Jason, God forbid. Now, I’m going to go and put this wine away, and then we are going to have dinner with your parents, okay?’

Marvin’s face twisted, but Trina ignored it, turning on her heel and marching out of the room into the kitchen. It was only when she was out of sight that she let herself lean against the table and take a deep, shaking breath, and then promptly fall apart.

They did not talk about it. ‘And what were you to fighting about today?’ Marvin’s mother asked at dinner, ‘Jason! Elbows off the table.’

Jason shrunk back, and when Marvin’s mother looked away, he pulled a face. Trina held back a proud smile, and said, ‘oh, nothing much. Marvin invited a friend over, it was just a bit unexpected.’

They fell silent. Afterwards, Jason left to play on his computer and Trina cleared the dishes away. Marvin hovered in the doorway. ‘I’ve been thinking,’ he said eventually, ‘I think that-’

‘You know,’ Trina said, turning to him, ‘a sorry would be nice. Sorry, Trina, that you have spent ten years of your life married to a nasty, rude man who crushes on his male co-stars. Sorry, Trina! Sorry that you have a son to look after and you must go to press events and red carpets every week, and while you run about doing everything, your husband sits on his ass. Sorry, _Jason_ , but daddy is kissing boys.’

‘I’m leaving,’ Marvin snapped, ‘I’m not going to stand here and- who the hell do you think you are, anyway?’

‘Oh, leave, then, like you always do,’ Trina cried, growing hysteric. Marvin watched her with an absent look in his eye, as if he wasn’t paying attention at all- as if there was somewhere else he’d rather be. As if her feelings meant nothing.

‘Did you ever love me?’ she asked quietly. Marvin lowered his gaze.

‘I tried,’ he said, ‘I really did. And Trina, I’m sorry.’

‘No,’ Trina said, ‘too late. Apologising just because you were asked to means nothing. Apologising means that you regret it. You don’t regret it!’

‘I’m leaving,’ Marvin said again, turning around and marching down the hallway.

‘When will you be back?’ Trina called after him, ‘should I wait up?’

Marvin did not reply, but somehow, the silence said more than any verbal reply would have.

Marvin’s mother walked into the room. ‘Trina,’ she said curtly, ‘what is going on down here?’

‘Oh, you own a car, don’t you?’ Trina whispered, ‘why don’t you drive away? Marvin is.’

The next morning, when she walked downstairs, still in her pyjama trousers and hoodie, Jason was already in the lounge. Both Marvin and his parents were gone, but her son was watching the television, stretched out on the sofa. Trina watched him for a few seconds and then said, ‘Jason, darling, are you okay?’

‘Did dad leave?’ Jason asked, ‘I heard you guys fighting.’

‘Yes,’ Trina replied, ‘I’m sorry, your father and I- well, we don’t think that we’ll be able to be together anymore.’

‘Oh,’ Jason said, ‘where did he go?’

‘Well, sweetheart, daddy is-’ Trina paused, ‘he’s kissing boys.’

Jason sat up. ‘He’s gay?’

‘I think so,’ Trina nodded, ‘so he probably won’t be coming back here. How do you feel?’

Jason shrugged, ‘can I watch this now?’ he pointed to the TV. Trina nodded slowly.

‘Yes,’ she said, ‘do you not want to talk?’ Jason said nothing.

When she arrived at work, everyone was stressed. She saw Whizzer Brown almost immediately, lurking outside his dressing room, struggling to find his keys. When he sensed Trina staring he turned to face her and caught her eye, an embarrassed- though slightly smug- look dancing across his face. Trina brushed her hair out of her face and marched on into her own dressing room, sitting down in front of her mirror and looking at herself.

_I’m pretty. I’m tall, I’m slim, I have soft hair and soft skin and a soft form. Any man should be, would be, happy to marry me. I have talent and money and kindness-_

_But I’m not for Marvin._

Trina let out a dry sob and buried her face in her hands. The door behind her opened and closed gently. ‘Trina?’ she heard, ‘Mrs Schul? Sorry to interrupt, but we need you to get ready, I have a dress for you here, would you mind?’

‘Okay,’ Trina said, standing, ‘yeah, I can be professional. I mean,’ she laughed slightly, ‘is my husband here yet?’

‘He called in sick,’ the intern said, ‘I’m sorry, I presumed you would know.’

‘Right, yes, yes, of course,’ Trina said, ‘may I have the dress? Thank you.’ She hurried the intern away and took off her clothes, staring at her body in the mirror for a few seconds before slipping into the dress. She spent a lot of the day in the dressing room, only in a few scenes for the episode. Usually she would enjoy that- sometimes, Marvin and Whizzer came to visit her, and they had lunch together. She had never thought before about their tendency to appear at her room together, to go out for drinks after work- she had presumed they were just _close friends_.

Now that she looked back, she saw the signs.

She could not focus all day. After the ninth take, their director, Adam, sighed and stood up. ‘Trina!’ he snapped, ‘what is going on with you today? Just turn to Kathleen and confess that your brother was the one who stabbed her, and put some emotion into it, for God’s sake! Now come on, what is wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ Trina stammered, ‘it’s- I’m fine. I’ll get it right this time. Sorry.’

As she smoothed out her shirt and Adam sat back down, she caught Whizzer’s eye. He lurked in the corner, his face twisted in what seemed to be guilt. Trina scowled back.

As she tried to leave that evening, Whizzer grabbed her arm. She jumped. ‘Whizzer!’ she hissed, pulling her arm away, ‘what the hell?’

‘I have to talk,’ he said.

‘Why?’ she said, and then, ‘how long?’

‘Marvin didn’t say? No, no. Of course.’

‘No,’ Trina said, ‘you don’t get to bitch about Marvin to me, we aren’t on the same side. You are the homewrecker, I’m just the innocent wife. The stupid wife who didn’t know her husband was gay.’

‘We worked together on another project a few years ago, but it was only a few months ago that all- all this began,’ Whizzer gestured around him, ‘Trina, I feel so guilty. Please.’

‘If you felt guilty you would have stopped all this long ago,’ Trina said, ‘you were my friend. We’ve worked together for years, Whizzer. I don’t understand… I have to pick up my son now. Tell Marvin that if he wants to see Jason, we’re going to have to work something out, but I don’t think Jason’s desperate to talk to him. Don’t make that face, I know he’s staying with you.’

=

Marvin divorced Trina. After, set was tense. Everyone had gotten wind of the news, though no one but Marvin, Whizzer and Trina knew why it had happened. _They had seemed so happy- a perfect family. A perfect home, a perfect son, a perfect life._

 _Yeah, except Marvin’s a homo,_ Trina wanted to scream. But she didn’t. She went about her business, vowing to not let the situation impact her acting, but she did get a petty feeling of glee when she saw Whizzer trip in the foyer.

As far she could tell, Whizzer and Marvin were staying together. When she saw them leaving together after work one day, hurt and embarrassment bubbled inside her, especially when she noticed a few of their co-stars watching as well, their eyes flitting back and forth between the unlikely couple and Trina.

She was in her dressing room during her lunch break one afternoon, twisting pasta around her fork and watching makeup tutorials online, when there was a knock at her door. ‘Come in,’ she called, struggling to sound as chipper as possible. The door opened slowly and a short man with curly dark hair entered. It took Trina’s mind a moment to catch up.

‘Dr Mendel!’ she said, ‘what are you doing here?’

‘Trina,’ Mendel reached out to shake her hand, ‘how- how lovely to see you. May I sit?’

‘Yes,’ Trina gestured to the empty seat next to her that Marvin used to sit in, eating his pasta at lunch and loudly judging their co-stars, ‘please.’

Mendel sighed, ‘so, my dear, Marvin tells me that you two have split.’

‘Oh God, did he send you here?’ Trina asked, ‘the bastard!’

‘He told me that he had tried to get you to talk to me and you refused,’ Mendel said, ‘if we’re being honest here- no. I can’t say that, patient confidentiality and everything. Okay, I’ll tell you.’

Trina laughed.

‘He can be a bit pushy,’ Mendel said. Trina raised her eyebrows.

‘Not the word I would have chosen,’ she commented. She noticed how, unlike the rollercoaster of embarrassment, guilt and anger that had flooded through her for the past couple of months, she felt calm with Mendel. He was sweet and funny, and smart, in an endearing way.

‘How is Jason?’ he asked, ‘smart kid, great kid, how is he doing at school?’

‘Oh, he’s fine,’ Trina said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, ‘he is a smart kid. Um- a bit shut off, right now. He doesn’t really want to go outside, or play with other kids, I’m not even sure he has a friend. He’s… disruptive, though. Especially to Marvin’s parents, they left when Marvin did, but before that, I think he sensed something was wrong between Marvin and I.’

Mendel hummed, reaching out to rub her temples. Her eyes widened slightly, but it was so equally amusing and strange that she didn’t ask him to stop. ‘Trina, my dear,’ he said, ‘I know why Marvin left.’

‘I presumed so,’ Trina sighed, swinging back in her chair. Mendel’s arm fell back to his sides. ‘I just- how could he do this to me? And what does he expect me to tell Jason- sorry, darling, but daddy isn’t coming back home, he’s too busy kissing uncle Whizzer?’

An intern walked in. ‘Trina?’ she said, sparing a glance at Mendel, ‘Adam wants to see you.’

‘Okay,’ Trina sighed, standing, ‘Dr Mendel. It was lovely to see you. Do tell me about your next project, won’t you, I’d love to help. Your documentaries have always been a great source of information about mental health for both Jason and I.’

‘I will,’ Mendel replied, ‘come visit me any time.’ He paused, his cheeks reddening. ‘I admit, Trina, that I admire you.’

Trina found herself laughing.


	2. Oh, Whizzer Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of internal monologue and character building :)

Whizzer ran from the house, leaving destruction and heartbreak in his wake. The look on Trina’s face- one of shock and horror and hurt- haunted him. He had never felt guilty before, in all the months Marvin and him had been doing _whatever this was-_ but now, something changed. Now, he remembered about Jason, the little boy that he would take to the park every Sunday to play baseball, and he remembered Trina, who he would eat lunch with every day, who he laughed with until his sides hurt and bitched about Marvin with.

He sat in his apartment that night watching _Will and Grace_ reruns, wondering if he could get away with calling in sick tomorrow, when there was a knock at his door. He dragged himself off the sofa and opened the door to see Marvin standing before him, looking tired, holding a suitcase. ‘Did Trina kick you out?’ Whizzer asked. Marvin shook his head.

‘I left,’ he said, ‘I couldn’t- can I come in? Your neighbours are staring at me.’

‘Oh, right, yeah,’ Whizzer stepped back, ‘why would you leave? I thought you’d want to stay with your _lovely wife,_ Marvin.’

Marvin frowned at him, ‘Whizzer. Don’t fight.’

‘Well,’ Whizzer said, ‘you’ve told me for months that it isn’t fair how I expect to the centre of attention, how you have a wife you have to be devoted to, and now you show up at my door expecting me to let you stay.’

‘Well, maybe I’ve decided to finally give you what you want,’ Marvin said, ‘aren’t you happy, dear?’

Whizzer felt his face twist. ‘Let’s not fight,’ he said, ‘you can stay here.’

Marvin leaned up slightly and pulled Whizzer’s face down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

‘This isn’t going to last,’ Whizzer said as they ate Chinese takeout that night, ‘us, living together. We’ll fight all the time, we’ll fall into a spiral of arguments and sex. Or, worse, we’ll become _domestic._ You’re used to that, aren’t you?’

Really, Whizzer was worrying about how possessive Marvin could get. He himself was not a huge fan of monogamy, which had always been fine previously, except from a few incidences where Marvin grew jealous (which was ridiculous, seeing as he literally had a wife) but if they lived together, Whizzer would find it hard to live his own life without Marvin critiquing his every move.

‘Don’t be so negative,’ Marvin replied, picking at his food, and then, ‘maybe, but it’s been fun so far, right?’

Whizzer grinned. ‘Yeah. We’re going to have so much fun together, Marvin.’

Marvin was silent for a minute, but then he raised his eyebrows and pointed to where Whizzer was leaning forward. ‘Would it kill you to take your elbows off the table when we eat?’

=

Marvin called in sick the next day, obviously afraid of seeing Trina. Whizzer could not find the keys to his dressing room when he arrived at work and struggled for a few minutes as he rummaged through his pockets- Trina passed by, stopping to watch him for a second before carrying on without a word.

She messed up a lot that day, falling over her words and forgetting her lines. Whizzer found himself feeling terrible, all of the guilt and shame that he had rejected and hidden over the past few months overflowing him suddenly as he saw Trina stumble over the one thing she had always excelled at.

As he lay in bed that night, he felt a strange sort of sick satisfaction that he hated. He sympathised with Trina, of course, and he felt guilty when he thought of Jason- but there was something else, a happiness that he could not reject when he looked over at Marvin, lying next to _him_.

He had won. Marvin was divorcing Trina. He knew that it wasn’t totally a tribute to him, that it was the best thing for Marvin and for Trina in the long run- still.

But Trina loved Marvin. Their relationship had been rocky and unhealthy, but Trina still loved him, and she was still broken hearted. And Whizzer was not sure if he loved Marvin. There was a small voice in the back of his head telling him that he was being cruel, dragging Marvin along like this-

But since when did he care? Or Marvin? Marvin was nasty, he was sarcastic, and he looked for fights just as much as Whizzer did. In a way, they deserved each other.

The divorce was a rocky period of time. Over the next few weeks, there were court dates and curious press, and Marvin made even more frequent visits to his therapist, a documentary director and shrink whom Whizzer had only met once or twice, but rather liked. ‘Don’t tell the press anything,’ Marvin would say to him every morning as they drove to the studio, ‘okay?’

‘You say this every day, and I never tell them anything anyway,’ Whizzer would reply.

‘Just in case,’ Marvin murmured.

Weeks passed until Trina phoned Marvin to tell him that she would be dropping Jason off that weekend at Whizzer’s apartment. ‘It’s unfair to let Jason suffer because of this,’ Trina said, ‘he needs- he need stability.’

Jason was very quiet when he arrived. ‘Go get takeout,’ Marvin told Whizzer, leading Jason into the lounge. Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

‘Don’t boss me around,’ he said, ‘get it yourself.’

Marvin scowled, ‘you know, Whizzer, what pretty boys should do? Do what they’re told.’

Whizzer felt himself shrink back. ‘Marvin, I- I’ll get Jason a drink. Get the takeout yourself.’

‘No,’ Marvin said, ‘I’ll get him a drink.’

Marvin went to get the takeout. Whizzer felt a petty satisfaction hearing the door slam shut until he looked over at Jason, perched on the edge of the sofa, his hands folded in his lap. ‘So…’ Whizzer began, ‘do you- what did you- what did you do at school today?’

Jason stared at him, ‘it’s Saturday.’

‘Oh. Yeah,’ Whizzer said, ‘did you have fun at school this week?’

‘I guess,’ Jason shrugged, ‘Whizzer, why are you acting so awkward?’

Whizzer spluttered, ‘I- I didn’t know I was.’

‘We’ve known each other for years,’ Jason continued, ‘and now you forget the day.’

‘I feel- bad?’

‘Is that a question?’

Whizzer narrowed his eyes at him.

‘Why would you want to be with my dad?’ Jason asked finally, ‘I’m happy that he split up with my mum, you know. She deserves better than him. He’s- he’s horrible.’

‘You don’t mean that,’ Whizzer said, silently agreeing as he sat down next to Jason, ‘your father is… he’s a complicated man, but he loves you very much, Jason.’

Jason shrugged. ‘But he didn’t love my mum. And he married her anyway.’

Whizzer recalled the stories Marvin had told him about how Trina’s father had forced them to marry after she had fallen pregnant with Jason, but he decided it was best to not tell Jason that story. ‘You know what a gay person is, right, Jason? Like me?’

‘And like my dad,’ Jason added, ‘my father is a homo, Whizzer! You know, my mother isn’t thrilled at all.’

Whizzer found himself laughing. ‘I can’t imagine she would be.’ He paused for a second, ‘does she- does she talk about it much to you?’

Jason shook his head. ‘I hear her talking on the phone with Mr Mendel,’ he replied quietly, ‘she doesn’t know I’m listening.’

Whizzer felt a spike of guilt when he looked at the kid, completely different to the petty glee that he tried to hide behind a thin exterior of apologies and self-hatred. For the first time, he felt truly bad for what had happened- for the first time, he realised how observant Jason was, how in pain he must be. This entire time, Whizzer had been thinking of his relationship to Marvin and his friendship with Trina, and they had been doing the same, and no one had stopped to ask Jason how he felt, if he was doing okay. He didn’t get a say in the conversation, or a seat at the table.

Trina picked Jason up later that night. When Whizzer opened the door to greet her, her face fell, and she let out a shuddering breath, ushering Jason away. When Whizzer walked back into the lounge he flopped down next to Marvin, resting his head on his chest. Marvin swung an arm loosely around him, rubbing circles into his side and humming softly as he flicked through channels on the TV.

It was all so disgustingly domestic, and Whizzer felt an urge to pull himself away, to make a snide remark, to ignite the fight within Marvin and spend the night screaming until their voices grew hoarse. And Whizzer hated it, hated his need for a fight to feel whole, hated how both he and Marvin itched for it, loved it so.

Instead, he melted further into his- _his something-_ and purred gently as Marvin ran a hand through his hair, pointedly ignoring the man’s condescending snigger as he saw Whizzer’s reaction. ‘Shut up,’ Whizzer said gently after a few minutes of silence.

‘I wasn’t saying anything.’

‘Seriously, Marv. Don’t try to- to antagonise.’

‘Your saying that, not me.’

‘God, you can be such a dick sometimes, you know that.’

‘I know you are, but what am I?’

Whizzer sat up and moved slightly away from him, curling his legs underneath him. ‘Are you a middle schooler trapped in an adult man’s body?’

‘Are you the dumb blonde and slutty high schooler stereotypes rolled together into a real person?’

Whizzer clenched his fist. ‘I’m not fighting with you right now, Marvin,’ he said, but only because it was the right thing to say, not because he believed it- he was itching for a fight, itching to scream and storm out and find some random guy fresh out of college, give a fake name in a dimly lit bathroom, forget all about Marvin for a short while-

‘This is hardly a fight,’ Marvin said.

‘No, this is you being a condescending asshole,’ Whizzer snapped. Marvin reached out and stroked a hand through his hair. Whizzer very almost leaned into it, very almost lay back down and let Marvin smirk, let him win just this once.

But instead he grabbed Marvin’s wrist and ripped it away from his head. ‘Don’t mess up my hair,’ he said, ‘asshole.’

‘Whore.’

‘Well, maybe you’re right, Marv,’ Whizzer said, ‘maybe I’ll go out and be just that.’ Whizzer wanted to leave. He wanted to tell Marvin off and break up with him and get him fired, maybe, on the grounds of just being a general dick. Or emotional abuse. Instead, Whizzer swung a leg over Marvin’s hip and takes his face in his hands.

And Whizzer doesn’t want to give Marvin the upper hand. But fighting turns him on, he supposes, and he wants to stop. He wants their relationship to stay what it’s always being- arguments and sex.

When Marvin is asleep that night, he gets up and walks through into the bathroom. In hindsight, Trina should have noticed. And what dedication did he have to her, anyway? Marvin didn’t seem to feel guilty for abandoning his family. Why was the blame on Whizzer suddenly?

It was hard to have a relationship with someone when they spent half their time with their son and ex-wife negotiating divorce and custody. And Whizzer had to see Trina every single day. Had to endure her hatred and wrath constantly.

Still, as far as Whizzer could tell, Marvin hadn’t been very discreet. And maybe Trina had noticed. Maybe she had ignored it. And that was sad- it made him feel bad for her.

He walked back through to the bedroom. Marvin was waking up, rubbing his eyes, and he looked so painfully innocent in the dark room. Whizzer walked slowly over, watching as Marvin looked him up and down sleepily but appreciatively, he noted. Whizzer picked the duvet up and crawled underneath, tangling his legs together with Marvin’s. This was the only time that they were not snarking at each other, when they were both sated and sleepy, and Whizzer found himself sort of liking it. And he didn’t like that. So, he pinched the skin on Marvin’s forearm, who groaned and rolled over, pushing him away.

Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin and held him tight to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and leave kudos! . Follow me on tumblr at yougottadiesometime. thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Falsettos full length fic, so I hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 should be up fairly soon and comments are very welcome. My tumblr is yougottadiesometime, come and talk to me there.   
> Also, I promise that Trina's character will develop more throughout the story, and Jason will become a more frequent character. :)


End file.
